


One Hale of a Teacher

by whatthehale



Series: One Hale of a 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hales, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dad!Scott, F/F, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles POV, deputy!Stiles, oblivious!Stiles, pining!Stiles, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/pseuds/whatthehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy standing in front of the room is all tan skin and delicious stubble and piercing green eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass, and just... </p>
<p>  <i>Holy shit. <i></i></i><br/><i><br/><i>That man is a teacher? </i></i><br/><i><br/><i>That man should be on a billboard in New York with all his <i>everything</i></i></i> on display, not in a Beacon Hills classroom talking about fucking phonics. It seems like a bit of a waste.<br/>--<br/>AKA Stiles's POV of the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1370017">One Hale of a Sandwich</a> plus some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hale of a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Note the rating. It's been bumped up from the previous fic in this series. I'd like to welcome y'all to my first EVER attempt at smut. I sure hope I did my favorite boys justice. 
> 
> You should probably read [One Hale of a Sandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1370017) before you read this or you may be a little confused.
> 
> Lastly, I changed the name of the 'verse after prompting from some lovely individuals. I guess bad puns are just my thing now.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes) and [wearing_tearing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). Love you fuckers.

Stiles was _not_ late to the first grade Open House, no matter what Scott says. He’d gotten there _on time_ , but there was an incident during the drive over with some coffee and his pants, and then the sinks in the elementary school bathrooms are _really_ low and it was just a bit of a mess.

He wasn’t late though. Not arriving at the school at least.

Reaching the classroom might have been a different story.

By the time _that_ happened, the rest of the parents were all sitting quietly, knees nearly reaching their chins as they attempted to get comfortable in seats made for teensy bodies.

He makes his way stealthily over to Scott, who is glaring at him, but still has an empty seat by his side. Scott is the _best_.

He attempts to mouth a ‘sorry’ to Scott as he takes the seat that’s been saved for him but Scott looks pointedly away towards the front of the classroom where the teacher is talking.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to the front as well, eyes landing on Lily’s first grade teacher for the first time.

_Holy shit._

The guy standing in front of the room is all tan skin and delicious stubble and piercing green eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass, and just...

_Holy shit._

That man is a teacher?

That man should be on a billboard in New York with all his _everything_ on display, not in a Beacon Hills classroom talking about fucking phonics. It seems like a bit of a waste.

He spends the rest of Open House in a total daze. Scott is sitting next to him and taking notes but all Stiles can do is look at how the man’s forearms flex when he rolls up his sleeves, how his adorable as _fuck_ bunny teeth peak through when he smiles. He turns around at one point to write on the board, and Stiles just happens to glance down to see jeans so tight, he’s willing to bet they had to be painted on.

Maybe he needs to get a closer look.

_God_ wouldn’t that be nice.

He refrains, difficult as it is, and resigns himself to watching the guy walk and talk and though they fuel fantasies that are _hot like the sun_ in his apparently dirty, dirty mind, he manages to keep from actually jumping the man.

In fact, he’s so caught up in his head that it’s not until both he and Scott are _home_ and he’s going through the motions to make dinner that he realizes what just happened and that he doesn’t even know the man’s name.

And Scott is looking at him like he knows _exactly_ that.

Like he knows where Stiles’s mind has been for the last hour and is _totally_ judging him for it.

“Finally left fantasyland, Stiles?” Scott says then, laughter evident in his tone.

“Bite me,” he replies, oh so eloquently and sticks his tongue out just to make sure his point comes across. He is _not_ amused.

Scott smacks his arm then, and whips his head around.

“Don’t worry Scotty, Lily’s nowhere around.”

Scott sniffs, almost presumptuously. “I know that.”

Stiles snorts.

“Sooooo Scott…” he thinks he sees groveling in his future. Possibly for zoning out during Open House, most _definitely_ for being late.

“Yes?” Oh, of course Scott’s milking this.

“Tell me about teach!”

“No.” Scott shuts him down right away and then flounces out of the kitchen, presumably to go find the munchkin.

Fuck, he’s totally got groveling in his future.

\--

It’s really not fair to be jealous of an six year old is it?

He gets that it sounds ridiculous, he does. It makes no sense whatsoever.

But.

It does at the same time.

Lily comes home _every day_ talking about Mr. Hale. How he’s so _nice_ and that he helped her with this or that and how he listened while she talked about her weekend, and how he’s always interested when she talks about her life.

He nearly has a stroke when she says that he held her hand once when they crossed the street during a field trip. What he wouldn’t give to just hold his _hands_. Have them on his hands, and his face and well, his dick.

_Yes please._

Scott never did disclose the name, but Lily had been very pleased to help out. Turns out teach is a _Hale_.

That shouldn’t surprise him one bit.

The Hales are basically royalty in Beacon Hills. They’ve lived there forever, there’s a ton of them, and it’s pretty much impossible not to come across one or two or ten if you’re a resident of Beacon Hills.

Oh, not to mention they’re _all_ hot like the sun.

Stiles knows Mr. Hale and Nathan fairly well considering the Sheriff’s station deputies all use their shop anytime something is  wrong with a squad car. Not to mention Stiles has taken the Jeep in every now and then. He and Nathan have an ongoing feud about the Mets versus the Yankees though, so obviously Nathan’s a heathen.

Mr. Hale is a ray of sunshine however, always smiling with a kind word for everyone. Stiles loves Mr. Hale. He’s pretty sure he had a crush on Mr. Hale when he was younger.

He knows Cora too, the littlest Hale (though he’d never say that to her face, Cora could totally take him out no matter how tiny she is) because she’s been dating Lydia for a few months now, and that relationship, odd as it is, seems to be going really well. He doesn’t really see how they have anything to talk about ever since Lydia’s a complete fashionista and reads Math and Physics textbooks for fun while Cora would go everywhere in a sports bra and sweats if she could and only reads something if it’s on the back of a cereal box. She’s a personal trainer at the gym Lydia joined when she moved back to Beacon Hills and somehow they’d clicked. He honestly hopes it sticks because he’s never seen Lydia happier.

Also, he loves that when he goes out with them, he totally benefits from all the free drinks other skeevy guys send their way.

The Hale he knows best though, is Laura because she’s a deputy at the Sheriff’s station as well. And while he’s heard her mention her ‘socially inept brother Derek’; he’s always pictured someone with an overbite and an excess of Star Wars paraphernalia, not the hot as sin man he’d seen at the elementary school. He is going to have _words_ with her.

When he mentions this to Scott however, he just gets a blank look. When he asks what’s up, Scott just wordlessly points to the den, where Stiles has hung up his original Star Wars trilogy movie posters and has an old Yoda pinata he’d had for his fifteenthbirthday but never brought himself to throw away.

Oh yeah.

\--

He figures it doesn’t really bode well for him that the first time Scott agrees to let him pick Lily up from school he’s late. He’s so never going to hear the end of this.

He’d hoped he’d have a chance to show up suave and smooth as fuck and knock teach right off his feet, but when does Stiles’s life ever work out the way he wants it to?

Instead of showing up on time or even _groomed_ , Stiles shows up nearly thirty minutes late because his baby had needed a jumpstart, clothes all wrinkled with grease stains on his forearms and on his pants where he’d rubbed his hands in a moment of stupidity. He loves Roscoe, he does, but if his baby is gonna cockblock him that’s just not okay.

Lily’s sitting at her desk, biting her lip and staring at her desk nervously while Derek seems to be staring at his watch. As much as he wants to say something to the guy, Lily looks like she’s seconds away from tearing up, and she’s forever going to be his number one priority.

“Hey beautiful, sorry I’m late.” he heads over to where she’s sitting, eyes on her though he can see Derek in his periphery. He turns his back on him though and crouches next to Lily’s desk and she immediately flings her arms around his neck. She’s already got her backpack on her back so he just wraps his arms around her, bag and all, and stands up, taking her with him. He feels terribly guilty when she clutches him tightly that he has to apologize again.

“I’m so sorry Lily-pad, Roscoe needed a jump and I had to call Parrish to come over and help me, and Scott is gonna kill me, bug, I’m so sorry.”

Lily nuzzles her nose into his shoulder then, before unlinking her hands from around his neck and looking at him conspiratorily.

“It's okay popsicle. I won’t tell daddy.” Stiles is flooded with overwhelming warmth and love and appreciation for the little girl in his arms.

“You’re too good to me, princess.” He drops a kiss on her forehead as he puts her down, and finally turn around to face Derek.

Who’s standing up now, behind his desk and is looking at him suspiciously. Stiles figures it’s because he’s so late, or maybe because he looks like a homeless person or possibly it’s that he’s never actually picked Lily up before so Derek has no idea who he is.

“Hey there, Mr. Hale, right?” Stiles wants to smack himself. Why is he playing dumb? Like _Mr. Hale_ hasn’t been the star of every single fantasy he’s had for the past two weeks. “I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski? You should have my name on your paperwork, I’m should be totally clear to pick Lily up?”

Derek’s expression clears then, and he nods, taking in both Lily’s obvious relief at Stiles being there as well as presumably remembering seeing Stiles’s name on said paperwork at some point.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Stilinski, is everything okay? Scott’s never been this late to pick Lily up.”

What the hell. How come he’s ‘Mr. Stilinski’ while Scott is ‘Scott’?

How does _he_ get to be on a first name basis with Mr. Hale?

“Call me Stiles.” Is what he ends up saying out loud. He shrugs internally. That could’ve gone a lot worse. “And yes, everything's fine. Scott had a late surgery so I offered to pick up the lady of the house, but my car broke down a little bit. No worries, it’s all good now!”  

“Glad to hear it, Stiles.” Ah, there it is. Now to only hear it as a moan or a plea or a beg. But maybe he’s getting a little ahead of himself.

Lily’s tugging on his hand now, presumably ready to get out of school.

“Come on popsicle, you were late so now you get to buy me ice cream.”

Derek barks out a laugh at that, and it’s _beautiful_. His face lights up and he gets these little wrinkles around his eyes, and Stiles is ready to give Lily all the ice cream in the world for making that happen.

Derek smiles down at Lily indulgently, before turning back to Stiles, “She’s got you all trained up, hasn’t she?”  

Stiles just winks at him then, not caring about any sort of subtlety, “Oh, Mr. Hale, you have no idea.”

\--

Laura’s already at the station when he gets there the next day, so he plops down next to her and just glares.

She takes her time finishing whatever she’s working on, finally closing the case file and levelling him with a look.

“What do you want Stiles? I’m busy.”

He gives her an unamused look right back. “I met your supposedly ‘socially inept’ brother Derek yesterday, you’re so full of shit.”

Laura sighs then, and reopens the file. “I don’t really have time for this right now Stiles.”

He ignores her. “Is he single?”

“None of your business.”

“Laura the man belongs on a _Giorgio Armani_ catalogue cover but instead, he’s molding the minds of six year olds in Beacon fucking Hills. Tell me something, is he training them in his plan for world domination?”

Laura raises an eyebrow at him, “What.”

“The future of the world is kids in classrooms, Laura. Teachers are powerful things.”

“Who told you this?” Laura’s looking at him now like she can’t believe he’s real.

“Finstock, of course.”

“Of course,” she echoes.

But doesn’t answer his question. Any of them.

“Lauraaaaaaa,” he whines.

She pats him on the head like he’s a child, or a _dog_. “No can do, boo. I promised Derek I wouldn’t get involved in his personal life. Not after last time.”

Of course he latches immediately on to that. “What happened last time?”

“Sorry babe, that falls under the ‘can’t disclose’ category.”

He pouts. “Okay but can you tell me which genders it included?”

“Which...genders.” she says slowly.

Great now she’s just echoing him again.

“Yes. Did your meddling involve Derek and a guy, or,” he makes a face, “ Derek and a girl?”

“No.”

He sighs, “It wasn’t a yes/no question Laura.”

“Too bad that’s the only answer you’re getting then.” She gets up then, and grabs her coat. “And I’m off! Later Stiles!”

“Laura! No, we are _not_ done here!” He tries to go after her, but somehow his handcuff got linked around the arm of the chair he was sitting on, pulling him back into the seat.

Damn she’s good.

\--

Stiles continues to go pick Lily up every few weeks when his schedule permits, dropping hints here and there to Derek, making it really obvious what he’s thinking.

Or at least he _thinks_ he’s being obvious.

Sometimes he thinks he sees Derek avert his eyes from where he’s been looking at different parts of Stiles’s anatomy, but he’s not sure.

It’s so frustrating.

They chat, and Stiles flirts and he _thinks_ Derek flirts back, smiles at Lily when she chimes in, and just is generally a constant source of exasperation for Stiles.

Derek is driving Stiles _crazy_.

Because Derek isn’t just hot.

Of course not.

Derek is _kind_ , and generous and intelligent.

He spends his weekends coaching the Beacon Hills Little League, and according to Lydia, does it with an unending amount of patience, paired with encouraging words and inspirational saying for the kids.

He learns from Cora that Derek _is_ single and that he’s dated men in the past.

She too, however, refuses to help him out, stating that the last time Laura set Derek up it had ended in a painful experience for everyone concerned and that it swore the both of them off setting up their brother for _ever_.

Cora also refuses to tell him the details of what happened and honestly, Stiles is about ready to tear his hair out from frustration.

And now, of course, that Stiles knows who Derek is, he sees him _everywhere_.

He’s at the grocery store when Stiles and Lily go to pick up last minute taco shells for dinner one night.

He’s playing foosball with Nathan one Sunday when Stiles goes into the shop to pick Roscoe up after a general tune-up.

He’s _everywhere_ , always greeting Stiles with a kind smile, and a ‘hello’ and a ‘How are Lily and Scott?’ if they’re not with him, and it’s making him go out of his mind.

He doesn’t think he’s been this infatuated by anyone since high school and Lydia.

And everyone knows what a shit show that had turned out to be.

Especially when it turned out that, oh yeah, Stiles is _gay_ , and when faced with the opportunity to actually make things happen with Lydia, he’d essentially run away.

That’s not the case with Derek though.

One day he’d shown up to the shop to pick up his squad car after an oil change and it hadn’t been Nathan to roll out from under a half-finished Mustang, but Derek.

In a white ribbed tank top.

A grease stained, frayed at the edges, _really really tight_ white ribbed tank top.

And basketball shorts.

Shorts which, when Derek turns around, leave _nothing_ to the imagination.

By which he means that Derek’s got an ass _sculpted by the Gods_ , how is he even real?

He’s just staring for a minute, pleased that he’s in his deputies uniform with his holster belt on and various things hanging off it that cover the very, very obvious bulge in his pants.

Derek’s looking at him too, mouth parted like he’s startled and eyebrows drawn up in surprise. Stiles doesn’t register any of that though, because _Derek_ and _sweat_ and _tank top_ is still on a loop in his head.

Not to mention fantasies of Stiles relieving Derek of his shorts _with his teeth_.

He’s not sure what motions he goes through, but soon enough he’s driving away with thoughts of Derek asking him to ‘step in to the office with him’ and of Stiles slamming the door shut once they're both inside, pushing Derek up against it and just _going for it_.

Derek would bring his hands up to Stiles’s belt loops, tugging him closer so their hips align with one another’s and the drag and grind of their dicks through the all the layers of clothing would be _delicious_ and perfect and enough to drive Stiles absolutely _crazy_.

He’s home then, somehow, so he makes his way to his room, thanking all the Gods in the world that Lily and Scott are at a play date, they won’t be home for another hour at least.

Once safely in his room, he doesn’t even undress all the way, just drags his pants down and tucks the waistband of his boxers under his balls and grabs his dick. He strokes it loosely and thinks about how Derek would take control of the kiss eventually and start walking them backwards until they bumped into the office table.

Stiles’s fingers would dig into Derek’s biceps as the man lifts him under his thighs and hoists him up onto the table, mouth never once leaving his, just continuing to lick and nip at Stiles’s lips. Derek would bunch Stiles’ shirt up once he’s seated to run his hands all over his chest, fingers pinching and flicking Stiles’s nipples and then moving down to lightly stroke his hipbones.

Once they’re both shirtless, Derek would bite and kiss him lower, down his jaw and neck and chest until he’s mouthing at Stiles’s already abused nipples, dicks still rubbing against one another, and that’s it, it’s all over, the imagery is too much for him and he’s coming all over his pants hard, back arching and toes curling until he just slumps down, sticky and spent and unable to move.

Now if only he can make his fantasies a reality.

\--

He’s a little wary about talking to Derek after that.

It’s not that he’s _embarrassed_ per say, he’s just not sure what he might blurt out if Derek were to speak to him.

Especially since he’s not sure what Derek’s thinking. He’s probably got all sorts of single (and married) soccer moms cozying up to him and flirting with him. He probably hates dealing with simpering parents.

Like the time Scott and Stiles are at the Beacon Hills Elementary School grade-wide production of The Fiddler on the Roof in early December. Lily doesn’t have a huge part, but Stiles can see the absolute _joy_ on her face as she runs around in the background and sings as a part of the chorus.

Afterwards, Stiles and Scott walk up to her where she’s chattering excitedly with Mr. Hale about the possibility of playing Tzeitzel in a few years. Scott and he hang back, chatting about holiday plans while Lily talks with her teacher and classmates, even though all Stiles wants to do is go over and talk to Derek.

Before he can though, a huge group of moms surround Derek, touching his arms and chest and congratulating him on the play, that he did a wonderful directing job, and Stiles wants to go over there and offer his own body as Derek’s personal shield.

He sees the man look over at him every now and then, and unless he’s very much mistaken, Derek’s eyes linger on _him_ more often than they do on anyone else, not only the other moms, but also his students. He makes no move to come closer though, and right when Stiles works up the courage to go over to him, Scott throws his arms around Stiles’s shoulders.

Stiles sees Derek’s eyes narrow as he looks away, and he really has no idea what that’s about but lets himself be dragged away by Lily and by Scott and tries his hardest not to dwell on it.

\--

A couple of months pass with Stiles appreciating Derek from afar, still getting _nothing_ out of Laura or Cora and not being able to bring himself to ask Nathan about the guy.

Nathan would probably make him wax poetic about the Yankees before disclosing anything, and Stiles has not reached _that_ point just yet.

They spend Christmas just the five of them (Stiles, Scott, Lily, the Sheriff, and Mrs. McCall), Lydia turning up for a couple hours to spoil Lily with extravagant gifts before flouncing off, presumably to spend time with the Hales.

Stiles is _not_ jealous of her.

He spends Valentine’s day with Lily and and Scott (his dad and Mama McCall have something elaborate planned, apparently, and Stiles would like as few details as possible), the three of them watching princess movies and eating candy.

Apparently Lily has a Valentine, which is more than he can say for either Scott or himself, a boy in her class named Adam, displaying the Valentine he gave her proudly to her daddy and Stiles when she gets home. Stiles looks immediately at Scott and can see the panic he feels mirrored in Scott’s expression. Lily is _in no way_ old enough for this.

He and Scott decide later that evening that Lily will not be allowed to date until she’s at least forty, and that one of them will be chaperoning any date after that point in time.

Both he and Scott are a little mopey after that, both of them know exactly who they want as a Valentine, they’re just incapable of making things happen.

He meets up with Lydia a couple days later for a night out and is telling her about their very lame (and slightly terrifying) Valentine’s day.

He’s not drunk per say, but he might be a little buzzed. Regardless, he’s completely aware of what he’s saying, “I mean, can you imagine? Scott’s _baby_ , my little bumblebee comes home with a card from a _boy_. A boy that _likes he_ r? She’s way too young for this! She’s only four years old, Lydia!”

Lydia is listening to him, face a little amused, a lot disapproving and Stiles wishes he could say that it’s a rare look for her.

It’s not.

At least, not where he’s concerned.

“Stiles, Lily is six. And _you_ were seven when you declared your undying devotion for _me_.”

Oh god, that’s not true is it?

It is. Shit.

“God, how come my six year old niece has more of a love life than I do?”

Lydia smirks at him, “I don’t know, Stiles. Maybe you need to go find this Adam kid and ask him to teach you his ways.”

\--

He’s not moping. He’s not.

He’s also not thinking about how him and Derek were _bantering_ and everything was good, and they were talking about his car, his _baby_ , and Derek was chuckling, smiling at him, looking just all around _gorgeous_ and everything was going perfect.

But then something happened.

And Stiles has no idea _what_ it was. But all of a sudden Derek was standing and closing off and walking away and dismissing him and he doesn’t understand _why_.

He doesn’t know how someone can run all hot and cold like that and it’s driving him insane.

So, crap, maybe he is moping.

“Stiles, seriously, can you just ask the man out and get it over with?” Like it’s that easy.

“It’s not that easy, Scottie.”

“Stiles, honestly, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“The worst that could happen is that I could _die_.”

Scott just rolls his eyes.

Scott never rolls his eyes.

Dammit, this means that Stiles has reached epically new levels of ridiculous.

Somehow, Scott still manages to be patient with him. It’s probably what makes him such a good dad.

“Stiles you’re not going to die. The worst thing that could happen is that he will say _no_. And I don’t think he will.”

“And then, Scott, _I die_.”

Wait. What?

“What do you mean you don’t think he will?”

“Come _on_ , Stiles. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

No he doesn’t.

“No, I don’t.”

“Stiles. You flirt with him. Other people flirt with him. The only person _he_ flirts with is you.”

That’s not true. Is it?

“Yeah, right,” he scoffs finally, wondering if Scott will try to reassure him.

“Just go for it Stiles. And if he says no, then you avoid him for the rest of the school year, and when Lily finishes first grade, we never see him again. It’s not like you ever saw him around before the Open House.”

“But Scottie, I don’t want him to say no. I want to ride off into the sunset and pretend to make lots of babies with him and then maybe adopt some that have his eyebrows and eyes.”

Scott snorts.

“You realize for that to happen that one of you needs to make a move, right?”

Yes, he realizes that.

But.

“Why can’t it be _him_ that makes the first move, Scottie?”

“Because, apparently, the universe has decided it’s going to be you.”

\--

Stiles comes home late the Monday after that to Scott positively _beaming_ and sending him (what Scott must think are) surreptitious glances all evening long.

Stiles wonders if something happened with Kira, the teacher _Scott_ is interested in, but his look isn’t the dopey, lovesick kind, more of a ‘you’re going to be so happy with me’ kind.

Only, the thing is, Stiles isn’t too sure about that.

Scott tends to do things without thinking them all the way through, and Stiles is a little afraid of what he’s done this time around. He always means well, he does, but his attempts to help don’t always end up actually helping.   

“So what’d you do, Scottie?” he asks finally, unable to hold back any longer.

“Derek likes you.”

Stiles freezes. What the fuck is he supposed to do with that information?

Wait.

Not to mention.

How did Scott come by that information?

“What’re you talking about, Scott?”

“Look, Stiles, I know you don’t believe me, but Derek _likes_ you. More than he likes anyone else, at least.”

He’s a little nervous now. He trusts Scott’s judgement, he _does_. Scott is actually a frighteningly good judge of character.

The only thing is, this all just sounds a little too good to be true.

“Scott, what did you _do_?”

“Well I kinda hung around today after all the parents left so I could talk to him.” Well, fuck, this already sounds like Scott might have been way too obvious. Stiles should probably just make like a groundhog and burrow into the ground for another six weeks. “And I apologized _for_ _you_ for last Friday when you were late,” God, Scott is _never_ going to forgive him for being late to pick Lily up no matter how often it happens, no matter how much it _really isn’t his fault_. It’s like all the forces of the Universe conspire against him. “And then we started talking about you a little bit.”

_There_ it is. That is exactly what Stiles was afraid of. Scott is a sweetheart, bless his heart, but he has no tact whatsoever.

Nor does he have any semblance of subtlety.

There is _no_ way this ended well. He sits up then, facing Scott, boring his eyes into his best friend’s.

Scott either has no idea of Stiles’s internal struggle or is ignoring it, because he still looks extremely pleased with himself.

Stiles speaks slowly and carefully, like one would to a skittish animal. “Scott, buddy, I need you to tell me exactly what you said, and exactly what he said, and also exactly what led you to that particular conclusion.”

Scott blinks slowly for a moment, eyes glazing over a little and then launches into an explanation, “Well, like I said? I stayed a little bit after the rest of the parents had left so I could talk to Derek, just one on one. Then I apologized to him about you being late and he just kind of brushed it aside, basically insinuating that he didn’t mind waiting for you. I swear, Stiles, he looked almost fond when I brought up your name. ”

Scott looks at him then, like he’s waiting for confirmation that Stiles has digested that bit of the story. Nothing he’s said so far surprises Stiles. He’s never felt like Derek’s been particularly inconvenienced by Stiles arriving late, but he figured it was just a matter of him always staying late, not a matter of it being _Stiles_ who he was waiting for. He doubts very much that Derek talks about him like he’s fond of him. No one is fond of Stiles but Scott, Lily and his father; everyone else just kind of puts up with him.

Regardless, Stiles gestures for Scott to go on.

“Right, well, I mentioned something along the lines of: despite your propensity for being late, you’re terribly good with Lily and that you’re smart and that I’m lucky to have you.” Scott grins at him amiably then, and Stiles feels a rush of affection for him. Scott has always been not only his best friend and his first and foremost confidante, but he’s also always been Stiles’s number one personal motivator and cheerleader. He has no idea how he would’ve survived past elementary school _without_ Scott.

It’s because of this affection that he refrains from congratulating Scott for using a word as big as ‘propensity’ and just asks, “So then what happened?”

“He agreed.”

“He...agreed?” Stiles echoes. Agreed about what?

“Yeah, Stiles. Basically he said he thought you were an awesome person.” Well yes of course Stiles is an awesome person. He just had no idea Derek thought that too.

“Oookay...Scott, did he actually _say those words_?”

Scott scrunches up his face then, and looks for a second like he’s thinking really hard. His face clears almost immediately though, “It doesn’t matter. He said yes to dinner with you.”

_What_.

“Scott you _didn’t_.” His heart is possibly trying to beat out of his chest now. He’s going to have to move, all the Hales will know about this soon enough, _nowhere will be safe._

He can _not_ be the guy who needed his best friend to help him score him a date.

“What?”

“Tell me you did not _ask him out for me._ ”

“No! Stiles, I wouldn’t do that.” His heart rate slows a little at that, but he’s still anxious.

“So, then, Scott, what _did_ you do?” He really isn’t sure he wants to hear the answer to this.

“I invited him to dinner?” Oh _fuck_. This is pretty much exactly what Stiles was afraid of.

“Scott. You didn’t.”

“Yeah, I did Stiles. But don’t worry about it.”

“Scott. What the actual fuck. You invited him to dinner? _Here_? With you and Lily chaperoning some sort of pity date? Are you _kidding_ me?”

“No Stiles, this is a good thing.”

“Fucking _hell_ , Scott. Explain to me exactly how that’s possible.”

“He didn’t even look like he was considering it. Not one bit.”

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut pinches his brow. Scott must actually be trying to give him a heart attack. “Tell me how that’s a good thing, Scott?” he says finally, through clenched teeth, eyes still closed.

“Be _cause_ Stiles. He didn’t even look like he was considering it ‘till I mentioned your name. I mentioned that you would love it if he could be there, and his expression completely changed. Yeah, he said yes Stiles. But he only said it because of _you_.”

\--

An entire week passes by after Scott drops that little bomb. Stiles forbids him from approaching Derek again, claiming that he’ll take it from there, that he’ll be the one to go in and talk to Derek soon enough and parse out the situation for himself.

It’s what he _needs_ to do before he agrees to any sort of dinner plans. He needs to be sure that Derek really is doing this because he likes Stiles and not for any other reason.

He _is_ after all, capable of telling when people are attracted to him.

Exactly one week after Scott mentions his little dinner invite, Stiles’s schedule frees up and he’s able to pick Lily up from school. He’s going to arrive on _time_ this time, he’s going to see how Derek reacts to him being there, and he’s going to ask the man out for himself once he does.

It doesn’t exactly work out like that.

Lydia somehow gets wind of his plan, or just uses some sort of superpower to figure out that _something_ gossip worthy is happening that day, and invites him out to lunch before he has to go pick Lily up.

A lunch that subsequently ends in Stiles being late to pick Lily up _again_. At this rate, he’s going to get some sort of reputation.

Once he gets to the school, he doesn’t bother to park. He doesn’t want Lydia following him in while he attempts to figure Derek out, so he leaves the car idling at the curb, claiming she has to stay there in case someone makes them move.

Once he reaches the classroom, he immediately runs towards Lily first, he has to. No matter how much he likes Derek, Lily is his number one. Always.

Unlike the very first time he had come there to pick her up, Lily is calm and coloring at her desk, presumably having been prepared by Scott for this situation. He rolls his eyes and slows down as he makes his way towards her.

He drops a kiss on her forehead as soon as he reaches her, apologizing for being late, and rightfully placing all the blame on Lydia as he does so. It _was_ her fault after all.

He’s not really surprised at all when Lily makes a beeline out the door at the sound of Lydia’s name. As the primary female influence in her life, (after her Grandma Melissa of course) not to mention her mommy’s best friend in the entire world (things like that _never_ change), Lydia holds a place in Lily’s heart that no one will ever be able to challenge.

This might actually work out to his favor, considering now he can talk to Derek all alone.

Speaking of Derek, the man is looking worried, eyes bugging out almost comically as he flicks his gaze between where Stiles is standing by Lily’s desk and the door Lily just ran out of.

He smirks, “Don’t worry about it Mr. Hale.”

He watches as Derek’s eyes no longer stray towards the door but alternate between his lips and his eyes.

_Score one for Stilinski._

“The car’s parked literally at the curb right outside and Lydia’s right there. The little munchkin’ll be fine.” Derek’s still looking at his face then, so he turns around and bends over to grab Lily’s backpack, giving Derek a little something else to look at.

“Derek.”

When he turns around, Derek is _right_ behind him, eyes flicking up to meet him, cheeks pink and pupils slightly blown.

_Score two for Stilinski._

He smiles cheekily, “No Mr. Hale, it’s _Stiles_. You know that!”

So he’s a bit of a shit. So what. It’s _worth_ _it_ when Derek’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink.

It’s absolutely one hundred percent worth it when Derek _smiles_. Has Stiles mentioned how gorgeous Derek looks when he smiles? He will do whatever it takes to make that a permanent look on Derek’s face.

Derek rolls his eyes, still smiling, before answering, “Shut up. It’s Derek. Not Mr. Hale.”

_Well it’s nice to meet you, Derek, how’d you like to get intimately acquainted with my bedsheets?_

Derek is hold out Lily’s pencil box towards him then, and Stiles makes sure to let his fingers linger over Derek’s hand as he moves the barest bit closer to take it from him.

Stiles looks straight at him then, reveling in the heat in Derek’s eyes.

“I know.” Derek’s eyes dilate just a little bit more.

_And that’s a hat trick for Stilinski._

He sees Derek open his mouth, but just barrels ahead, knowing that if he doesn’t do this now, he’ll lose all his nerve.

“Scott says you said yes to dinner?”

Derek tips his head forwards, and their noses are almost touching, and Stiles just wants to slot their lips together in a _hot as sin_ kiss. He manages to refrain, however, and is rewarded for his efforts when Derek pitches his voice low and deep and replies, “Just tell me when and where.”

All the breath rushes out of Stiles’s lungs then, and his only options are toppling forward onto Derek or stepping backwards. He feels flushed, and excited and _charged_ , like every cell in his body is thrumming.

Scott was right. He’s attracted to Derek, and Derek is attracted to him and _this is totally a thing that is happening right now_.

“Yes, okay. Yes. Saturday?” He knows that Scott technically invited Derek over to their house but fuck that. He’s absolutely taking Derek out on a real date. “At 8? We can meet at the Italian place on First?”

“I’ll see you then Stiles.”

\--

He pretty much spends the rest of the week on cloud nine. Nothing and no one can bring him down from the high he’s riding. He has a _date_ with Derek and nothing is wrong in the world. He doesn’t even mind covering for Parrish when his wife goes into labor early on Wednesday morning, even though he’s just spent the last eight hours on shift.

“I’m just high on _life_ , Scotty. Nothing sucks right now, everything is beautiful."

Scott snorts at him then, but can't keep any sort of disdainful look on his face for too long. He's too happy that Stiles is finally happy.

"Now we just gotta get you and Kira together, and everything will be perfect Scotty boy."

Scott looks at him then, and Stiles is overcome by the urge to pat his head. Sure, Scott rocks the puppy dog look better than most, but that doesn't mean he needs to be treated like one.

"How are we gonna do that, Stiles?" he pouts finally, and Stiles really does feel bad for him.

Scott's been into Kira for nearly two years now, having started crushing on her when Lily first entered in Kindergarten. He remembers how Scott had come home a week or so after school started with stories of a Ms. Y and then a couple months into the school year had come home _frantic_ and inconsolable, convinced that he was tainting the memory of Allison, belittling what they had by developing feelings for someone else. Stiles, no matter how hard he'd tried, had barely been able to talk him down from the frenzy he'd worked himself into.

It had been Mama McCall who'd finally managed to get through to him, explaining to him that what he and Allison had was beautiful, and real, and important, but that didn't mean that he couldn't find that again, find a way to be happy with someone else. Scott had never even looked at anybody before Allison, nor had he needed to after he and Allison go together, so falling for a second person in his late twenties must have been daunting.

Stiles isn't really surprised that Scott hasn't felt like making a move.

Until now at least.

Scott says his desire for a romance is prompted by seeing how happy _Stiles_ is, and that he wants something like that for himself, but Stiles also knows what happened that morning at school.

Lily happened to let it slip that Ms. Y had been in her classroom that morning, talking to Mr. Hale (and Stiles did _not_ get a thrill just from hearing the man’s name) and that even though Lily was sleepy, Ms. Y had played with her until the other kids got there. There’s obvious idolatry in Lily’s eyes when she talks about Kira, almost a muted version of the way she looks at Lydia.

If _that_ isn’t what’s actually motivating Scott to make a move ( _that_ being obvious approval from his daughter), Stiles will sell his Star Wars posters.

And let’s be clear, Stiles would _never_ , in a million years sell his movie posters. Not only are they the _original_ movie posters, but they used to belong to his mom. Besides the actual living human beings in his life, Stiles loves nothing more.

“I can talk to Derek about it, maybe?” Stiles can _hear_ how his voice softens when he says ‘Derek’ and if the knowing, indulgent look on Scott’s face is any indication, Scott heard it too.

“Derek, huh?”

Stiles doesn’t blush, he _doesn’t_.

Well, maybe a little.

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

Scott smirks self-assuredly, and Stiles can’t even be angry about it; he’s too happy the kicked puppy look is gone from Scott’s face.

“Well it’s only fair Stiles. Technically, you never would’ve asked out Derek if not for me.”

And as much as Stiles hates to admit it, _that_ is true. He totally owes Scott one.

Hell, Scott helped him get a date with _Derek_. Stiles is going to make sure he never wants for anything ever again.

\--

It’s _late_ Friday night, and he’s totally regretting being a nice person and taking over the downtown graveyard shift for Parrish. He’s got a date with Derek in about twenty hours, and he should be getting some beauty sleep right about now, not driving aimlessly around downtown on the look out for speeders or drunk drivers.

But then he thinks about it some more, and between him and new daddy Parrish, he guesses he can take one for the team. Parrish will repay the favor one of these days.

It’s nearly one in the morning when Stiles gets a message over the radio for a “390 and possible 240” outside one of the more popular clubs downtown. He sighs. He really doesn’t have the patience for drunk and disorderly conduct right now. He hopes it’s something easy to settle and that he’s not stuck wrangling intoxicated idiots down to the station all on his own.

Once he gets there however, there are no fighting drunkies in sight and he breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe they snapped out of it, or took it somewhere else, he doesn’t really care.

He goes up to the bouncer to make _sure_ there’s nothing that requires his attention when the club door opens and Cora Hale comes stumbling out with a blonde Stiles is pretty sure went to high school with him and is named Erica.

“Stiles!” Cora brightens immediately at the sight of him and he sees Erica looking at him like she’s unbelievably pleased by something. Cora stumbles over and gives him a hug, patting him hard on the back and smacking a kiss on his cheek. “Wha’re you doin’ here Stiles?”

She’s drunker than he’s ever seen her before, but soon enough Nathan walks through the doors and loops one of Cora’s arms around his shoulders. He looks completely sober, and nods at Stiles before half carrying Cora away towards the parking lot.

Erica’s still standing there though, grinning at him and so he figures he might as well introduce himself officially.

“Hi, Erica, right? You were a couple years older than me at BHHS? I’m Stiles.”

She shakes his hand graciously, lips curving into a wider smile with every passing second. She’s nearing Cheshire Cat levels of creepy smiling, and Stiles just really wishes she would stop. He’s really not awake enough for whatever Erica’s plotting, and she’s _definitely_ plotting something.

“Oh, honey, I know exactly who you are. Kira was _so_ wrong about you, you are absolutely delicious.” He doesn’t know whether to be flattered or afraid at this point, so he’s kind of glad that Erica continues speaking. “Anyways, I’ve got my man waiting for me over by our car, but hun, I think you should head inside. There’s probably a certain lost puppy that would just love for you to save him right about now.”

Stiles rubs his eyes, trying to make sense of what Erica’s just said but before he can ask her to clarify, she’s already winking at him and walking away. “I’m sure I’ll see you around, cutie-pie.”  

He’s not sure how he feels about that, Erica kind of scares him.

He looks at his watch then, and it’s five minutes to one. He’s only got thirty-five minutes left on his shift but he decides to go in real quick, just to see if he can figure out why Erica told him to (he never could resist a mystery). He makes his way to the bathroom first, just to wash his face, and as he’s leaving, catches sight of a very familiar set of shoulders and messy black hair.

“Derek?” The guy stumbles in response to the name, and yup, it’s definitely Derek. He grabs Derek’s arm, steadying him and slowly turning him to face Stiles. Derek looks utterly wrecked, eyes glazed over and red-rimmed, lips bitten and pink, hair a little messy and cheeks flushed. At first Stiles wants to make a run for it, because he thinks that Derek’s just hooked up with someone, but Derek doesn’t look pleased and relaxed like people normally do after orgasms. He looks frantic, and _tired_ and worried, and Stiles just wants to wrap him up in a blanket and make him some comfort food.

He’s willing to bet anything this is what Erica meant by 'a certain lost puppy’ and he wonders how exactly she knows Derek.

Derek seems to relax when he realizes that it’s Stiles that grabbed him, and he says something that Stiles doesn't quite catch. Instead of making him yell, Stiles just links their fingers together and motions towards the exit, silently asking Derek if he’d like to go outside.

When Derek nods, Stiles feels the warmth that he’s beginning to associate only with Derek curl once again in his gut. He leads him slowly around the dance floor, taking care not to walk too fast, he doesn’t know how drunk Derek is, and he doesn’t want to make him move faster than he needs to.

Once they get outside he can see Derek’s expression clear a little and Stiles throws him a reassuring smile. Derek’s lips curl up a little in response and Stiles feels giddy.

“What’re you doing here?” Derek is definitely slurring, but only a little, so he’s not completely wasted.

He makes a face then, when he remembers the dispatch message, “There was a fight outside earlier, and I was the closest to downtown so I was the one the got sent down.”

Derek steps closer to him then, and Stiles can see worry on his features and if that isn’t the single _cutest_ thing in the world, he doesn’t know what is. Derek was _worried about him._

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Stiles shrugs, hoping Derek will calm down a little in response to his nonchalant response. It _is_ nice however to be fussed over a little bit, and he’s not completely thinking straight when he answers.

“I don’t know. I got here and there was no one fighting anywhere. I ran in to use the bathroom real quick and as I was leaving saw you. I just wanted to say hi.” It’s possible Stiles is blushing at the end of that little confession, but he doesn’t even care right now.

Derek’s eyebrows scrunch together for a second and he looks upset, but they clear soon enough, and he smiles.

“Oh. Hi, Stiles.” He says coyly, and Stiles just wants to pinch his cheeks, he’s so cute. He settles for squeezing Derek’s hand instead.

Only to have Derek’s expression _completely_ shut down and yank his hand out of Stiles’s.

He can feel his mouth drop as Derek starts to back away from him, and he has _no idea_ what he did, no idea what could have made Derek react like that.

“No Stiles, shit. I cannot do this. I can’t do this to Scott, not when I know how much you guys mean to each other. I can’t go to dinner tomorrow, not when I’ve got all these feelings muddling everything up. It’s not fair to either of you, it’s not fair to Lily. Also it would probably really mess me up afterwards.”

He feels like someone scooped out all the warm and fuzzy feelings he had in his gut and replaced them with an ice cold anvil. He doesn’t know what Derek’s talking about, he doesn’t _understand_ , but he knows he heard the words ‘I cannot do this’ and he can feel his heart drop into his stomach. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Why is Derek talking about feelings and Scott?

“Derek, what...are you talking about? Are you saying you have feelings for Scott? And so you can’t go to dinner with me?”

“No, Stiles, what? That’s the entire problem though! I don’t like Scott like that. It’s not fair to him. So I can’t go to dinner with you two tomorrow.”

Dinner with two? Now he really has no idea what the _fuck_ Derek is talking about. He’s definitely not awake enough for this conversation, _nothing_ is making sense.

“Us, two?” He manages to croak out finally, “Derek, what? I thought you and me were going on our first date tomorrow. The only ‘us two’ I know of is you and me, Derek. What the hell does Scott have to do with anything?”

“Wait, so does Scott not want to sleep with me either?”

What the fuck does that question even mean? Nothing about that wording makes any sense at all. He opens his mouth several times, unsure of what to say next. He doesn’t understand what’s happening right now, what Derek’s talking about, but the urge to run is just getting stronger. Obviously they’re not on the same page, _haven’t_ been on the same page this entire time, and Stiles would really just like to go home and curl up in his bed with a pint of ice cream.

“Derek what the fuck is happening? Why are you talking about Scott wanting to sleep with you? Scott’s straight.”

Derek doesn’t look like he knows what’s happening anymore than Stiles does, but Stiles just needs to leave. He needs to leave before he starts crying, and he’s still on shift, though its probably time for him to clock out by now and he just needs to go.

“God, what the hell have you two been talking about? I like you and I thought you liked me back and I think...I think I just need to not be here right now.”

Derek’s eyes widen at that, and he looks like he wants to stop Stiles. Stiles doesn’t know what he wants. He turns around a little, all set to walk away.

“If Scott’s straight, then how are you two together?” What.

He turns back around he really doesn’t know what’s happening. At all. But Derek is standing there looking even more confused that Stiles feels, so he figures he can wait this out a bit. At least until he figures out what exactly Derek thinks has been going on.

“Me and Scott. Together.”

“Yes? You guys are Lily’s guardians and you live together and obviously love each other very much. You guys are partners. That’s the word Kira used. At the very least, you’re boyfriends, right?”

Oh god. _That’s_ what’s been going on this entire time? Derek thinks he’s _with_ Scott? Like in a relationship with Scott? God, no wonder he’s been so weird this entire time.

Also. 

Ew.

God, _everything_ makes so much more sense now. Derek acted weird in the past and never made a move because he thought _Scott and Stiles were together_. Gross.

He loves Scott, he does, but that is _never_ happening. He walks back over to Derek then, stopping only before he’s less than a foot away from Derek’s face and speaks calmly and clearly.

“Okay, Derek, let me be as clear as possible. Scott and I are best friends and practically brothers. We are not, nor have we ever been in any sort of romantic relationship. He’s single and straight, and completely head over heels over your friend Kira, and I’m single and very, very gay and head over heels over you. Now my shift is over, and you are in desperate need of sobering up, so let me take you to the diner around the corner so I can explain some more and we can get some coffee in you.”

An hour and three cups of coffee later, Stiles can tell Derek’s sobered up a bit. He also didn’t complain about having to listen to Stiles talk about his life and friends and bringing the mood down when explaining to him about Scott and Allison, instead offering him comfort and holding his hand over the table. Not like Stiles needed another reason to like him.

And then when the mood is lightened by Derek mentioning that Kira thinks the same thing about him and Scott that Derek had—that he and Scott were a couple—and Stiles can _not_ get over that. He wonders how many other people in Beacon Hills think that. There can’t be too many, right? Most people know his dad or Nurse McCall in one capacity or another, and by extension know Scott and himself. He wrinkles his nose at the idea of even _more_ people thinking he’s in a relationship with Scott, and then blushes when Derek lifts his hand up to kiss his knuckles. It’s a really _sweet_ gesture and Stiles feels all sorts of warm and fuzzy inside.

Not that Derek being adorable distracts him from wanting to ask him exactly _what_ he thought was going to happen Saturday at dinner. What he’s not expecting is having the words ‘Erica said you guys wanted a Derek sandwich’ come out of Derek’s mouth, making him laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“It’s _not my fault_.” Derek says finally and he looks so _embarrassed_ and a little insecure, and that’s just not going to fly. He doesn’t _care_ what Derek thought, none of it really matters anymore, and he wants to kiss the frown off of Derek’s face

So he does.

He gets up, pulling Derek up with him, and _finally_ does what he’s wanted to do since the very first moment he laid eyes on the man, and brings their lips together. He keeps it sweet and chaste, just enjoying the way Derek tastes, and the way his lips feel, and how their bodies are aligned and Stiles feels _charged_ and _giddy_ and like all his dreams are coming true as they stand there in the diner and exchange chaste kisses.

He doesn’t bother from stopping himself from biting at Derek’s lips as he pulls away and compensates for the nip by licking over the bite. He leans his head against Derek’s then pitches his voice low like he knows Derek likes.

“Okay, let’s get one thing straight, Mr. Hale.” He’s immediately pleased when he sees Derek’s eyes darken in response to the use of the title. “The only person other than you at dinner tomorrow night will be me and the only Derek sandwich that is going to happen from here on out is going to be between me and my bed. That sound okay to you?”

Derek tugs him closer then, and brings his mouth down on Stiles’s, rough and open, his stubble rubbing against Stiles’s cheeks and everything about it is perfect and indecent and he just sinks into it, pleased that they’re _finally_ on the same page.

\--

Stiles is still chuckling a little bit the next day as he gets ready for his date with Derek, still a little amazed at how he and Scott came off to the teachers at BHHS. Scott had been just as horrified as Stiles when Stiles had told him what Derek and Kira had been thinking this whole time, and since Stiles was sitting on the side free of misunderstanding with the person he liked, he couldn’t help but laugh at Scott’s newest predicament.

He’d let Scott stew in his thoughts for a bit before assuring him that the plan to talk to Kira through Derek was still on, and that now it would just be with an added ‘Hey we’re actually totally single’ component.

It’s nearly seven thirty, and Stiles should be making his way over to the restaurant for his _date_ with Derek.

Fucking finally.

When he gets to the restaurant (and he’s only three minutes late, he’s pretty proud of himself) Derek’s already seated.

Any nervousness he has disappears when he sees a huge smile on Derek’s face when he’s led to the table. He bends down to place a soft kiss on Derek’s lips before he sits down because after last night he can’t _not_. He may be a little addicted to the feeling of Derek’s lips on his and he doesn’t want to go a single day without a kiss.

And when Derek’s smile just grows in response to the kiss, he thinks that maybe Derek feels the same.

They spend the date mostly talking about their families (any excuse to talk about Lily is one he takes advantage of), since they know so many members of the other’s family.

As they’re walking to their cars, Derek tells him that he’s had a crush on him since that very first time he saw him when Stiles came to pick up Lily with grease stains everywhere, and Stiles counters saying that he’s liked Derek longer, since Open House. The soft, sweet, pleased smile on Derek’s face in response to that is practically _begging_ to be kissed, and who is Stiles to refuse?

He backs Derek up against the passenger door of his car, kissing him soft, and deep and slow, not unlike Derek’s kiss from the night before, but with more urgency, more _promise_. He slides his fingers into Derek’s hair, tugging lightly to move Derek where he wants him, and Derek brings his hands up to rest just below his waistband, thumbs sliding up under his shirt to stroke against his hip bones.

There are so many things he wants to do to Derek, wants Derek to do to him and he’s making sure Derek knows it. Derek obviously feels the same way, if the thigh that slides between his legs then is any indication. Stiles grinds down against it, his own leg coming in contact with Derek’s crotch. They both moan, almost as if in sync, and Stiles slows the kiss, swiping his tongue against Derek’s one last time before stepping back a little.

Derek’s mouth follows him though, so Stiles lets himself be brought back into another kiss, this one a little messier, all brief bites and a lot of tongue, and Stiles can feel himself getting hard.

This time it’s Derek that pulls back, and Stiles loves the glazed over look in Derek’s eyes, loves knowing he’s the one that put it there.

Instead of moving away however, Derek just continues stroking Stiles's hips, fingers moving cautiously lower with each swipe. He moves his mouth to Stiles's jaw, following the line of it up with his lips and then coming back down with fleeting butterfly kisses and it's not _enough_ and too much at the same time.

Stiles steps back then, and Derek's hands fall to his sides as he looks up at Stiles curiously.

"I am _absolutely_ on board where this is going," he murmurs then, grinning when Derek steps closer again, "but we should probably relocate? Both of us know enough people on the squad who'd just love to bring us in on a count of public indecency."

Stiles nearly giggles at the horrified look on Derek's face then, and rubs his back comfortingly when Derek just drops his head down onto Stiles's shoulder, and mutters something that sounds a lot like “Fucking Laura.”

After a bit of maneuvering, he manages to get the passenger door of his car unlocked and open, and gestures to Derek to take a seat.

“Just go with it, we’ll come back to get your car later.”

Derek smiles shyly at him and grabs his free hand once he puts the car into gear, and God, Stiles is never letting this man go.

He drives them over to a pretty secluded make out spot, figuring that it’s one that the high schoolers don’t really use anymore because all the cops know about it and that it’s too early for any respectable high schooler to be at a make out point, so they should be alone.

Once he parks, he unbuckles his seat belt and just looks over at Derek.

Who raises one eyebrow like he’s daring him, and _oh hell yes_ he’s going to take that dare. Stiles jumps up, and manages to settle himself in Derek’s lap, knees firmly on either side of Derek’s and hands on his chest. He manages it without braining himself on the roof of his car or kneeing Derek anywhere important, so he deems it a success.

Derek’s hands immediately come right back up to his hipbones, and Stiles grinds down, mouth centimeters from Derek’s, teasing him a little.

Apparently Derek has no problem teasing right back as he shifts so their dicks are aligned and licks his lips so that the tip of his tongue just _barely_ brushes Stiles’s bottom lip.

Stiles dives in then, fucking into Derek’s mouth with his tongue as he grips Derek’s shoulder with one hand and begins unbuttoning his top with the other. Derek moves his hands from Stiles’s hips, to tangle one in Stiles’s hair and the slide the other up from his hips to stroke against his sides. Stiles moves down to mouth at Derek's collarbone, alternating between kisses and licks as he starts near Derek's left shoulder and moves inwards towards the middle of his chest. He brushes a finger over Derek's right nipple, only to hear the most delicious moan, prompting him to move further down and lick the left one.

"God, _fuck_ , Stiles. I need..."

He scrapes his teeth against Derek's Adam's apple then, rolling his hips downwards at the same time.

"Yeah, what do you need _Mr. Hale_?"

Stiles has seen the way Derek's eyes darken when he says his name low and dirty like that, and is rewarded by a groan and Derek's hands back on his waist, this time tugging open his belt instead of just resting against his hips.

He brings their lips together again, mouths open this time, tongues stroking and fighting for dominance. It's _glorious_.

It gets even better when Derek gets his pants unbuttoned and slips his hand in to grip Stiles, thumb brushing against his slit while Derek's fingers curl around the shaft.

They're no longer kissing, Derek is mouthing at his neck and stroking him, and Stiles is _really_ close.

Derek speeds his hand up then, and moves back to look at Stiles in the eyes, and he whines a little at the loss of Derek's mouth on his sensitive skin.

"I need to see you _come_ , Stiles."

Derek strokes even faster, thumb stroking along the vein on the underside of his dick for a moment, and then just under his head, and then Stiles is coming, messy and all over the both of them. Derek's still looking straight into his eyes, and Stiles can see lust and affection and just _so much emotion_ there. He doesn't know what to do with it, he can't look away, Derek stroking him through the aftershocks until Stiles pushes his hand away and slumps forward, his forehead on Derek's shoulder, totally boneless.

Derek's got his dick out and is stroking himself slowly, and Stiles doesn't want that. Stiles wants to be the one to do that for him. He grabs the hand that Derek's stroking himself with and links their fingers together.

Only to feel that Derek’s fingers are _sticky_ , messy from Stiles’s _come_ and god, that’s what Derek was using to jerk himself off, and that’s incredibly hot, _it is_ , but Stiles totally wants to get his mouth _all over that_ and he doesn’t want to wait until next time.

He’s hoping there’s going to be a next time.

"None of that now, I'm totally gon' reciprocate. Just gimme a sec."  

Derek chuckles and Stiles revels in it, revels in the fact that he made that happen, that he’s he with Derek _finally_ , the air clear between then, and he’s just _happy_. So happy.

"So Derek, how do you feel about me sucking you off?"

Derek just groans and closes his eyes, but his dick twitches at that, and that's good enough for Stiles.

"God, Stiles you're going to be the death of me." Derek murmurs then, and Stiles feels a thrill run down his spine. That's _exactly_ how Derek makes him feel.

He straightens up then, and tucks himself back into his pants. He kneels on the floor in between Derek’s legs (it’s a tight fit but he totally fits) and looks up at Derek once again.

His eyes are open again, and totally blown, his lips swollen and he looks so good that Stiles has to lean over and kiss Derek, but misses and ends up kissing the hollow of his throat instead. Oh well.

He runs his tongue along the length of Derek's cock, sucking the head in between his lips when he reaches it, and smiles around it when he sees Derek pinch his eyes shut again.

"I swear Stiles, this is not going to last very long at _all_."

Stiles hums his approval at that and just takes him further in, licking under the head as he goes, and feels Derek's hand rest lightly in his hair.

Stiles brings his hands up to rest on Dereks thighs, stroking up and down along them, kneading lightly and enjoying the feel of the taut, tense muscle.

He takes Derek further in, and cheers internally when he feels Derek make abortive little thrusts upward, like he's trying not to move too much.

Stiles moves back then, tongue running along the underside of Derek's dick as he does so, and then moving to mouth briefly at the soft skin on the inside of Derek's thigh.

He looks up at Derek one more time then, and sees all flushed skin and swollen mouth and lidded eyes and he smirks.

"Feel free to fuck my face, _Mr. Hale_." he says then, low and dirty as usual, and then just swallows Derek down right away.

Derek's hands come to his hair and he thrusts, once, twice, and then he's coming, hot and bitter down Stiles's throat with bitten off moans of 'yes' and 'fuck' and 'Stiles' and it's the best thing Stiles has ever heard.

Derek tugs on his hair then, and he lets himself be pulled up so Derek can kiss him, Derek's tongue fucking into Stiles's mouth this time, and they just sit there making out for God knows how long. All he knows, all he can think about is that Derek's lips are the best thing he's ever kissed and he could probably _never_ get enough of making out with him.

They keep kissing till they hear a rapping noise and Stiles looks down, thankful that they’re both completely covered up before jumping back over into the driver’s seat and rolling down his window, heart going a million miles an hour, hoping it’s Parrish or Tara, just _anyone_ but Laura.

“Really, Stiles?”

Well, it’s not Laura.

Nope. It’s worse.

That particular tone of disappointment and incredulity can only belong one person.

He smiles sheepishly at Derek, who’s unsurprisingly looking even more horrified that he had when he realized he was wrong about Stiles and Scott and their relationship status.

“So, Derek, have you ever met my dad?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's not all, folks. I need Stiles's handcuffs to feature more heavily next time around. Not to mention, feature in a more salacious scenario. 
> 
> I'm also taking prompts. 
> 
> Find me [here](http://hoechlinseverything.tumblr.com).
> 
> \--
> 
> PS. I make no apologies for my gratuitous use of italics. DGAF.


End file.
